


tense

by nachseon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foreign Language, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, also im late to the party oopsies, lots of porn, ur welcome, vik and yuuri speaking russian lmfao, yuuri moaning vitya~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachseon/pseuds/nachseon
Summary: yuuri doesn't listen to viktor and comes home from practice one day, sore from exertion. viktor offers to give him a massage.debauchery ensues.





	tense

**Author's Note:**

> i havent been active in just about a year and the first thing i post is of course, viktuuri fucking, i have no shame  
> follow my writing blog @nachseon on tumblr (my main is @jonghyu-n if yall are into kpop too lmfao)  
> anyways enjoy this self-indulgent porno of everyone's fav skaters :^)
> 
> (ps im working on a longer viktuuri fic hehehe)

When Yuuri enters the apartment with a pained whine of Viktor’s name, the latter knows that he’s done it again.

He’d tried telling him to take a break, that it’s perfectly okay to skip practice for one day. He’s been working so hard lately and with the Rostelecom Cup only weeks away, Yuuri needs to be in tip-top condition if he wants to have a good run. But does he listen to his coach?

Of course not.

_Serves him right_ , Viktor chastises in his head as his attention is redirected from his Twitter feed to his fiancé; he watches Yuuri limp pathetically into their shared bedroom and towards their shared bed, letting himself plop onto it face first. Makkachin, of course, follows behind him, hopping onto the bed and curling up in a ball on the floor beside the bed. A pained whine escapes Yuuri’s lips, and Viktor only shakes his head in disappointment. _I told him not to overwork himself, but does he listen?_

No, Yuuri absolutely does not listen and now he has to deal with the consequences of dreadfully painful cramped muscles in his legs.

“Юра, I’ve told you so many times not to strain yourself like this,” Viktor chides, setting his phone down on the nightstand as he sprawls himself out on the bed next to his beloved. Yuuri’s face is buried in his arms and his eyes are closed and his hair falls over his face just perfectly, creating a picture that Viktor can describe as being no less than angelic. He has half a mind to steal a picture of the sight, but doesn’t want to ruin the serenity of the moment and instead resorts to permanently burning the image into his brain.

“But _Витя_ , you _know_ I have to practice my jumps. Especially my quads,” Yuuri protests with a whine, but Viktor shushes him with a finger to his lips, not having any of it. 

“You could’ve done that tomorrow. Or the day after. You need to learn when to relax, love.” 

Yuuri relents and lets Viktor scold him, knowing deep down that the older male is right and that he shouldn’t have overworked himself. He grumbles childishly, peeking at Viktor from behind his elbow. The way he looks at Viktor is so fucking _lethal_ it has the Russian melting like butter in a matter of seconds. Seriously, this shit should be illegal. 

But then Yuuri tries to shift his position on the bed and ends up crying out in pain, grabbing his leg immediately to quell the sharp aches. Despite being let down, hearing Yuuri in such distress tugged at Viktor’s heartstrings and he sighs, leaning over to press a sweet kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

“Let me give you a massage, котенок,” Viktor coos, his voice dripping with a type of sweetness that has Yuuri thinking he’ll get diabetes. The younger male’s cheeks flush a beautiful shade of pink, and he just meekly nods his permission to Viktor. Viktor scoots over on the bed to get closer to Yuuri’s body, and after helping him remove his pants, rolls up his sleeves before starting to knead gently at his flesh. A content sigh leaves Yuuri’s lips as he relaxes more into the bed, letting his eyes drift shut as he focuses not on the pain in his legs, but the feeling of Viktor’s strong, warm hands against his skin.

“That feels really nice,” Yuuri mewls, humming as the palms of Viktor’s hands expertly squeeze and work at his tired muscles. His hands dance across his skin, starting first at his thighs and going straight down the back of Yuuri’s legs before going back up in circular motions. He diligently continues his ministrations, and Yuuri becomes so lost in the feeling that he barely registers the sound that comes out of his mouth next. 

_Viktor_Nikiforov.exe has stopped functioning. Attempting system reboot._

It’s a deliciously erotic moan from Yuuri’s deliciously luscious lips, one that goes straight to Viktor’s crotch and he hates himself for it. He freezes completely, unsure of what to say or do or if he should even react at all. 

And then Yuuri turns over to look at Viktor, and that’s when the poor man _really_ stops functioning. 

His face is flushed a deep pink hue as though he’d just run a marathon, and his lips are parted as if to speak but words are failing him. Behind the rims of his glasses, his eyes are wide like saucers but shine with an amount of innocence that’s just about murderous, and Viktor’s at a loss. Any and all desires to think, let alone speak, coherently have gone out the window, with the only thing registering in Viktor’s brain is how unbelievably _beautiful_ Yuuri is, even in the most mundane situations. The way he carries himself with such seductive grace never fails to hypnotize Viktor, and it’s in that moment that he realizes just how tightly he’s wrapped around Yuuri’s finger.

The two men stay locked in each other’s gaze for a good few moments or so, seemingly communicating via telepathy. And then Viktor leans forward without thinking, pressing his lips firmly against Yuuri’s in a sweet, but passionate kiss. Yuuri reacts to him almost immediately, snaking his arms around Viktor’s neck and twirling the ends of his hair around his fingertips as he moves his lips perfectly in sync with his lover. A pleased hum leaves Viktor’s lips as he situates himself on top of Yuuri, straddling his waist with one leg on each side. They continue to lose themselves in each other, letting everything around them melt into the background.

When they pull away, Viktor presses his forehead against Yuuri’s, pecking the tip of his nose innocently.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathes. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Viktor grins shamelessly. “Do you feel better, Юра?”

A cheeky grin plays on the corner of Yuuri’s lips, and he moves his hands to cup Viktor’s face, gently in the way you would handle a porcelain doll.

“Mm, a little. I think I need more.” He places emphasis on the word more, and Viktor wastes no time in reattaching his lips with his fiancé’s, kissing him harder and with more ardor than before and Yuuri easily melts into him, moaning against his lips as Viktor’s hands slide down his sides, sneaking up underneath the hem of his t-shirt and just barely tickling the soft skin of his hips. Yuuri laughs and tugs on Viktor’s lower lip, moaning as he slides his tongue into his mouth. He tastes faintly of his lunch – katsudon, of course – and his afternoon nap, but oh _god_ is it addicting. They stay there for Heaven knows how long, kissing and just enjoying the feeling of being together like this, without a care in the world.

Until Viktor pulls abruptly, his face a bright shade of pink.

“Витя, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion; had he done something wrong?

He quickly learns it’s the exact opposite, and can’t help bursting into a fit of nearly uncontrollable laughter as Viktor mumbles something about Makkachin. 

More specifically, getting Makkachin _out_ , so he doesn’t “corrupt his innocence”, as Viktor cleverly puts it.

He climbs off of Yuuri and lures Makkachin away from the foot of the bed and out of the room, probably to bribe him with treats and busy him with something else.

When Viktor returns to their bed, however, he’s greeted with a sight he _really_ wishes he could just take a picture of and frame forever because fuck his fiancé is _dangerously_ gorgeous.

There he is, kneeling on the bed in all his naked glory. His cock, hard and beautiful and flushed, twitches and Viktor’s mouth practically _waters_ as he approaches Yuuri, tossing off his own clothes without caring where in the room they land. Once also naked, he joins his fiancé in bed and settles on top of him once more.

“Shall we continue where we left off, котенок?” Viktor coos, and Yuuri nods, tilting his head back as the former attaches his lips to the satiny skin of his neck, sucking as though it’s the world’s sweetest confection; it elicits a beautiful mewl from Yuuri’s lips, and he relaxes into the mattress as his lover’s lips travel across his skin, dancing across the expanse of his chest and down to his cock, which pulsates in anticipation of what’s to come. Viktor’s eyes, clouded with lust, flit up to look at Yuuri with the most devious expression, who’s a blushing, babbling mess above him.

“You’re so cute, Юра,” he coos. “What do you want me to do to you, baby? Do you want me to suck you off?” 

Yuuri responds with a needy whine and desperate nod of his head, gasping for the breath taken from him as Viktor’s mouth slowly envelops his hot, throbbing cock. He bobs his head up and down on Yuuri’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing his tongue flat against the underside each time he goes up and down.

Up and down.

_Up and down._

Poor Yuuri is a mess above him, delirious from sheer pleasure as his fingers somehow find themselves laced in his fiancé’s tuft of platinum blond hair, begging for more, to let him come. A frustrated cry escapes his kiss-swollen lips as Viktor pulls away from his cock with an obscenely erotic _pop_ , giving the tip one last affectionate peck before crawling back up to meet Yuuri’s gaze. 

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri mewls, a shy smile playing at the corners of his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Viktor replies, leaning down to press an affectionate kiss on the tip of his nose. There’s a devious glint in his eyes as his hand travels down Yuuri’s torso, barely brushing the tip of his cock as he instead moves further down, lazily circling his twitching hole as he gauges his reaction, indicative of wanting, craving, needing more. He stops as quickly as he started, and instead gives Yuuri’s thigh an affectionate squeeze.

“Turn over, darling. Put that ass of yours on full display for me, hm?”

Yuuri, ever obedient, does as he’s told and turns over onto his hands and knees, burying his face in the pillows as he lifts his perky, taut ass in the air. He whines as he earns himself a quick _smack_ when he wiggles his hips at Viktor, who’s already basically dying inside from seeing his fiancé behave so lewdly. Yuuri relaxes when he hears the shuffling behind him, knowing that Viktor’s gone into the bedside drawer to retrieve both a condom and lube. A wet digit soon prods at his asshole and Yuuri breathes deeply as Viktor slowly eases it inside, paying close attention to his lover’s body language.

“Tell me if it’s too much, alright, love?” Viktor hums, leaning forward to press sweet butterfly kisses along Yuuri’s hips as he curls his finger inside him; the moan it produces is absolutely symphonic – Yuuri’s body tenses only briefly before he settles into the bed, backing his hips up against Viktor’s fingers. 

“Vik, ah – c-can you…”

A chuckle. “I know, котенок. You want more, don’t you?”

He doesn’t disappoint, and slowly eases in another slick finger inside Yuuri, who lets out a long, drawn out moan as he adjusted to being stretched out more. His reprieve is short-lived, as Viktor curls both of his fingers inside his fiancé’s ass, aimed at finding his sweet spot, the one spot inside him that would make him scream from sheer ecstasy—

“Oh, _fuck_ , Витя!”

Yuuri’s body nearly collapses forward onto the bed and he grips the sheets so tightly in his fists that his knuckles turn white, indicating to Viktor that he’s found it. The resulting reaction no doubt gives him an ego boost, and he grins smugly as his fingers begin moving in and out, determined each time to brush against that very spot and send his lover into the stars.

“Does it feel good, Юра?” Viktor drawls teasingly, leaning over Yuuri’s back to breath hotly into his ear. The younger skater shivers, turning his head to face his fiancé as he nods desperately, the ability to speak coherently completely failing him.

Just before he’s given the opportunity for a sweet, _sweet_ release, Viktor pulls his fingers out and admires his handiwork. Yuuri’s hole is pink and swollen and ready, twitching in anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Юра, my love,” Viktor hums, gently flipping him over onto his back, cradling his smaller frame in his arms as he peppers kisses all over Yuuri’s body. Reaching for the condom, Viktor tears open the wrapper and puts it on his cock, aching to just be _inside_ him already.

“If you need to stop at all, tell me, okay?”

Viktor teases for only a short moment before he sheaths himself inside Yuuri in one go, groaning lowly as his cock is enveloped by the warm, wet tightness of Yuuri’s ass, squeezing down on his cock so tightly that he genuinely believes he just might stop breathing right then and there. 

For Yuuri, his eyes are as wide as saucers as he’s suddenly stretched wide by Viktor’s thick cock, and a harsh cry of his name is forced from him as he feels the pulsating of his fiancé’s cock deep inside him. 

“Витя, move, _please_.” 

He doesn’t have to say anything more because Viktor’s hips begin moving of their own accord as he pulls his cock almost completely out and slams back inside him, and Yuuri’s moans bounce off the walls as he succumbs to sheer raw, carnal pleasure, letting his desire of being fucked silly by Viktor utterly take over his mind and body. The slickness from the lube adds a delicious friction and his back arches beautifully off the bed as Viktor drives home, the tip of his cock rubbing up against his prostate in the most wonderfully erotic way.

“Грязная маленькая шлюшка, ты, должно быть, на седьмом небе, Да?” Viktor damn near growls, burying himself as deep inside Yuuri as he can, lifting his legs over his shoulders as he leans forward to kiss Yuuri’s forehead sloppily.

Chest heaving, Yuuri’s gasps are short, almost hiccup-y. With his eyebrows furrowed and teeth digging into his lower lip, it's a look of concentration Viktor has seen many times before Yuuri flies across the ice. Shamelessly chasing after his pleasure with fluttering eyelashes and tensed muscles, he nods desperately. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Витя,” he cries, “Look at me, _god_ , I’m so close—”

“Come on, baby, come for me. You can do it. Кончить для меня, Юра.”

Determined to send his love to the stars, Viktor wraps his hand around Yuuri’s swollen cock, pumping it quickly and he revels in how he squirms and cries, balling his fists in the sheets as he comes closer and closer to the brink of insanity. He’s so close that he can almost taste it, his vision turning white as his pleasure rises into a beautiful crescendo of lights and colors, eager and ready to explode at any given moment.

“Viktor, _oh my **god**_ , yes! Yes, j-just like that, I—”

A few more of Viktor’s calculated thrusts have Yuuri screaming, his throat aching pleasantly as he spasms and grinds against his hips, evidence of his release spilling all over himself. With erratic thrusts, Viktor fucks him straight through his orgasm, wanting to prolong his pleasure for as long as he can before he, too, succumbs to his own and comes, a choked moan of Yuuri’s name being the only coherent thing he can utter as he spills into the condom. He thrusts sporadically a few more times after that, before Viktor falls lax against Yuuri’s body in a tangled mess of limbs and sweat. It takes a few minutes to collect themselves and completely regain their senses from the sheer intensity of their orgasms but when they do, Viktor wastes no time in capturing Yuuri’s lips with his in the sweetest affirmation of his love for him. Yuuri returns the kiss, equally affectionate, and wraps his arms around his beloved as he begins to slowly pull out. They both moan and exhale, and as Viktor gets up to dispose of the used condom they find themselves already missing the feeling of being so close to one another. 

Viktor crawls back into bed beside Yuuri and they pull the covers over one another, cuddling as close as they can to each other, almost as thought being pressed flush up against each other’s nude bodies isn’t enough.

“Я люблю тебя, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbles quietly with a smile, craning his neck to press a sweet kiss against Viktor’s neck. His Russian is still shaky and he has a heavy accent, but it’s no less endearing to Viktor as he smiles, gingerly running his fingers through his beloved’s hair.

“Я тоже тебя люблю, Юра,” he replies. “Do you feel better?”

With a cheeky grin, Yuuri nods.

**Author's Note:**

>  _translations for the russian_  
>  Витя : vitya  
> Юра : yura  
> котенок: kitten  
> Я люблю тебя : i love you  
> Я тоже тебя люблю : i love you too  
> грязная маленькая шлюшка, ты, должно быть, на седьмом небе, Да? : dirty little slut, it feels good, right? (lit. _you must be in the seventh heaven, right?_ )  
> кончить для меня, Юра. : cum for me, yura.


End file.
